Death Note Crossovers
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends/Death Note in each. Rated T because Mello cusses a lot and there's some shonen-ai and lesbianess both in a good way . A few vague pairings that aren't the main focus. And Cheese. And *chocolate* milk.
1. Part 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at crossover, so I have no idea how it will turn out.

Disclaimer: DN belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, I hope I got their names in the correct combinations. Fosters belongs to... I dunno, Cartoon Network? Well, it belongs to someone, and that someone sure as hell ain't me.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

DEATH NOTE CROSSOVERS

Death Note / Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (part 1)

Bloo was wandering the halls of Foster's wearing a police hat, being a policeman. Frankie... you **thought** you had confiscated all the whistle-hat badge combos, but there were still, in fact, **OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

So far, Bloo had found a grand total of 37 friends **not **goofing off! Oh, the SHAME. Justice had been delivered, in the form of much shin-kicking. An echoing doorbell ring, though, sped him to the front door.

"Mac!" Bloo cried, throwing the door open, "You'll never beli-" Bloo stopped mid-sentence. "Who are _you_?" he questioned, looking up.

_Hmmmm... no harm in telling something that doesn't exist, I suppose. _the man thought.

"I'm Light Yagami. What's your name?" he asked Bloo as if talking to a small child.

Bloo just stared at him for a second. And another second. And another second. Then, suddenly...

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! MOOOONSTER!!!!!!!" he screamed, pointing at Ryuk.

"MONSTER?!" Misa cried, "RUN!!!!"

So they both ran in circles screaming for a few minutes. Light helped by standing there doing nothing. Then Mr. Herriman hopped over.

"Mr. Blooregard! Seise that ridiculous behavior immediately!" he commanded. Bloo just ran off, still screaming.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about him." Mr. Herriman said to Light, who was still shocked to be talking to a giant rabbit. _Well, if I can talk to Ryuk, then I can talk to this guy. _Light thought to himself. "Welcome to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. How may I be of assistance?" the rabbit said.

"My girlfriend, Misa, wanted some company because I'm always at work. So I thought this home's... _unique_... services might help." This was only partially a lie. Technically, Rem and Ryuk wanted a friend because Misa and Light could never talk to them in public.

"Well, you'll have to answer a few questions first, follow me, please." Mr. Herriman replied politely. "Misa," Light started, but then he realized it may be better for her to continue what she was doing, rather than come with him and let something important slip. "Have fun!" he finished in mock-cheerfulness to Misa, who was spinning around, staring at the ceiling. "I will Light, don't worry!" Misa replied.

_That's weird, _Light thought, _and also not like Misa at all. Hmm... probably nothing. _But it was something, something **very important**.

That important something was that Misa had OCD. NO, WAIT!!!! Though it is true, in order to give this fic a purpose I had to throw some foreshadowing in. So I'm gonna make you read the rest to find out!!!! Oh, yeah, and by the way, I was kidding... everyone knows Misa has ADD, LIGHT is the one with OCD. Anyways, ONWARD TO THE FIC!!!!! ONWARD, I SAY!!!!!!! MWHAHAAAA!!!!!!!

"Alright, then." the rabbit said, settling himself into his desk. "On with the interview! Would you prefer the verbal or the written first?" he asked. "Oh," Light said jolting out of his hypnotism of staring at his nose. "Written, please." he recovered.

"Here you are." he said, handing Light a page of questions. It looked like this:

1. Why do you want to adopt?

That one was easy, but how to come up with a believable lie...?

Somewhere Else...

"I have tracked Light Yagami to this place." L stated.

"Um, L?" Matt said, "We know, you told us earlier. You've been saying that every five minutes for the last hour. Can you please stop?"

"Oh, was I? Sorry, I must have been repeatedly coming to the same conclusion and announcing it." L said.

"......." Matt replied, "Okay... that's nice to know. Either way, we're here."

"Good..." L said vaugly, "I have tracked Light Yagami to this place."

Matt opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. _I should probably just shut up now. _he thought. _And maybe stop driving him places. _he added mentally.

"Come on, Mello." Matt said, turning to Mello. More quietly, he said "Time to **stop **glaring at Near, and get out."

Mello turned, now giving his full glare intensity to Matt instead.

"Jeez, don't kill me." Matt said, getting out of his car. "Time to go... do whatever it is that L wants to do. For whatever reason. Right now."

Mello continued glaring, but finally climbed out of the front passenger seat. He was heard muttering something along the lines of _Why'd we have to bring him...stupid, big-headed Near._

Matt sighed, this was going to take a while. He took out his DS, opting to work on his newest game, rather than take charge of this impossible mix of zoned-out detective, grumpy mafia member, and annoyingly calm albino. Like I said, this was going to take a while.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'm sorry if you think it's lame. I like potatoes. SOME FORESHADOWING: Cheese says "I like _chocolate_ milk. Hmmm... who else do we know that likes chocolate...? It's a mystery never to be solved... until I write the next chapter. R&R plz!


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the generous faves and review I have gotten. I have to say, I am surprised you like it this much... it's one of my most popular stories... anyways... a little MikamixMatsuda action... oh, and some Lesbian Frankie, hope you're cool with that... AND I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!

Disclaimer: DN isn't mine, if it was... there would be many changes... -grin evilly at Light- Foster's isn't mine either... I'm not really sure who it belongs to...Cartoon Network, maybe...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

DEATH NOTE CROSSOVERS

Death Note / Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (part 2)

Light sighed, this had been too easy. While Herriman was putting away the adoption papers, he carefully said "I'm sorry to intrude, but are you not a bit old to still have an imaginary friend? Though, I must say," he turned to Ryuk. "You are quite interesting."

"You can see me?" Ryuk questioned the rabbit.

"Why, should I not be able to?"

"No!" Light interrupted before Ryuk gave everything away. "He's just being silly, aren't you, _**Ronny**_"

"Wha-" Ryuk started, but Light mouthed _apples _and Ryuk shut his mouth, nodding.

"Mhmm, yeah. That's me. Ronny. Being silly. Heheh..."

"Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintances, I will look over your review and papers, and let you know if adoption is possible or not." At just that moment, the doorbell echoed through the house.

Yet again, Bloo tore through the house to the door. And, again, he threw it open crying "Mac! Mac! Guess what happened!" But, again, he did not see Mac, he saw the world's three greatest detective, all one person.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bloo greeted the World's Greatest Detectives, then slammed the door.

L scratched his head, wondering what it was he had just seen. Matt walked over, practically sensing L's confusion.

"Yeah, uh, the things in here'll look weird. They're imaginary friends, so just try to act like they're people. Ok?"

"... I guess-" L said but was cut off by the door being opened by the red-haired girl who ran most of the house.

"Hi, welcome to Foster's! If you can wait just a minute, Mr. Herriman will be able to see you." she said cheerfully, leading them to a row of chairs.

Matt stared at the redheaded girl for a minute straight... until Mello slapped him on the back of the head and scowled at him.

_"Whaaat?" _Matt whined.

"Hrmph." Mello replied.

Back To Light...

"Here..." Light said grouchily, thrusting the papers under the rabbit's nose after 45 minutes of checking yes boxes and no boxes.

"Thank you, the rabbit promptly replied. "Now, if you would kindly fill out **this **form, in triplicate, we can start the oral interview." Herriman added, placing another packet in front of him.

Light inwardly screamed, _**WHY MUST THERE BE SO MUCH PAPERS ALWAYS?!?!?!? WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

Frankie's POV...

I sighed as I walked past Mr. Herriman's office door in time to hear him set down the next ream of paperwork for the annoyed would-be adopter. Usually they've screamed by now, he must either be so boring it doesn't bother or him, or a damn good actor.

_Eh, probably both... _I think as I walk into the front room. There's a strange girl in a short leather dress and way too much makeup spinning around fixated on the ceiling. Her, unnaturally straight, blonde hair flying with each twirl. As she spins, she lifts one foot, striking a cute pose.

My thoughts immediately vanish. I'm pretty sure I'm not lesbian, but I may be now.

_She's so... _I struggle for words... _Perfect..._

Inside Matt's Brain!

Frankie... that's such a nice name... she's so nice... she's so hot... omigod, she is so perfect........ ect. ect. ect. you get the idea...

Front Room/Waiting Room...

"What are you still doing here?!" Bloo screamed at the insomniac detective.

L took a breath to explain, but was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.

"Mac, finally- what?! **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!"** Bloo screamed before slamming the door one last time and huffing off to his room, muttering about how he doesn't care anymore, and he just wants some grape soda.

_"God?" _Mikami whimpered.

Matsuda patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Mikami."

Mikami looked crushed, but cheered up when he got a small kiss from Matsuda.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Mac finally **did** show up. He was scarred for life.

Trying to put behind him the vision of two strange men kissing as they drove away, Mac rang the doorbell.

No one answered it. Frankie didn't answer it because she was too bus being in love, and Bloo didn't answer it because he had renounced opening doors.

So, Mac sat down on the porch... and waited...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**A/N: **Yeah, so... added some shonen-ai cause I felt like it... and a lame ending... but it'll come into play later, promise. Again, sorry!


End file.
